


Teen Idle

by phaea13



Category: Haikyuu!!, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual!Nico, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Friends With Benefits, demiromantic!Nico, former NicoMaki, lesbian!Maki, straight!oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaea13/pseuds/phaea13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I wanna be a bottle blonde, I don't know why but I feel conned.</em> </p>
<p>Nico Yazawa is working minimum wage at a coffee shop at twenty-three years old. This is not what she dreamt of at all.  But one day, a mysterious man with a mysterious past came in, and changed her life forever.</p>
<p>(Or, an AU where μ's never existed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna start of really angsty, and I'm gonna either post once in a blue moon or every few days. There is no in between.

Nico stood behind the counter at the Starbucks she worked at.  The shop was eerily quiet, the only noise coming from the radio playing some upbeat pop song with a guy listing all the things he would do for some girl.  Allowing her eyes to glaze over, Nico propped herself up on the counter by her elbows, fully intending not to do anything for the rest of her shift.

 

_ Ding-ding. _

 

Nico jumped at the sudden noise.  She turned her gaze to look at the person who had just walked in.  He was tall,  _ unnecessarily _ tall, with a pretty face.  He walked slowly, with no purpose.

 

When he finally got to the counter, Nico was already losing interest in dealing with him.  Nico met his gaze for a few seconds, about to ask for his order, when he said flatly, “Just give me something to take the pain away.”

 

She stared at him for another second, and she saw that there was the same emptiness in his eyes as her own. She looked around the shop to make sure she was alone.  Seeing no one, she shrugged her shoulders, and went to make the most sickeningly sweet coffee she could.

 

She grabbed a venti cup from the stack, and began pouring about a half of a cup of coffee into it.  She then brought the cup over to the opposite wall, and dumped entirely too much of the caramel, vanilla bean, and mocha flavoring.  As she walked over to where the milk and whipped cream was, she could feel his eyes on her.  She ignored it, and poured as much milk as could fit into the cup, which wasn’t a lot, then added an insane pile of whipped cream on the top.

 

She walked over to where the man was standing and held it out for him.  He looked at it questioningly .  When he grabbed the coffee, water dripped off his sleeve onto the counter.  Nico looked out the window.   _ Oh,  _ she thought,  _ it’s raining. _

 

“How much money is it?”

 

“Just take it.”

 

The man smiled at her as if to say thank you, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.  He walked over to a table in the far corner of the shop, and sat down with his back to her.

 

Nico stared at him while he stared down at his coffee.  After she realized what she was doing, and how creepy it was, she turned back to start cleaning up.  She looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that the shop would be closing in a few minutes, so she decided to make herself her favorite latte.  She leaned her back against the counter, taking a few sips from her coffee, when she heard a muffled sob from behind her.  She turned quickly in surprise.  The man was hunched over the table, with his head buried in his arms.

 

She stood still for a moment, weighing her options.  She decided to walk over.

 

“Are… are you okay?” She asked cautiously.

 

The man sat up and rubbed his arm across his eyes, he turned in his seat to look at her, “Y-yeah, I’m fine.” He smiled widely.

 

“‘Fine’ people don’t cry in an empty Starbucks,” she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

His obviously fake smile was replaced with a more honest, sadder expression.

 

“Do you really wanna know?”

 

“I asked, didn’t I?”

 

After Nico spoke, the air in the coffee shop seemed to get heavier.

 

The man stared at her, with Nico’s arms crossed and leaning on one foot.  “Fine,” he sighed, “But you might wanna take a seat.  It’s…  it’s a bit of a story.”  He gestured towards the seat across from him for her to sit down.  “The summer before my second year of junior high I was going out for a run - I play volleyball so I ran every day - when I felt a popping in my knee.  It hurt like hell.  I had to crawl back to my house.  When my dad took my to the doctor they said I tore my ACL completely.”

 

Nico winced.  She wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, but from how he was saying it, it couldn’t be good.

 

“The surgery was expensive, so they told us I might be able to heal with just physical therapy.” He looked down at the coffee he was holding, passing it gently between his hands.  “So, we tried physical therapy.  I wasn’t able to do anything for two weeks after it tore,” He looked up and their eyes met, but Nico didn’t try to ease her frown.  “My mother was waiting on me hand and foot, which wasn’t all bad, but I got frustrated after a while.  Anyway, my knee got better during junior high, I had to wear a brace when I played, but at least I was playing.”

 

Nico leaned forward in her chair and bit her lip.  She briefly thought back to her childhood, and how she would have done anything to have her mom take care of her like that.

 

“During high school, I was overworking myself.  The coaches told me I should take it easy, but I was set on going to nationals.  We never did, by the way,” he added with bitterness, and his voice got thick, Nico could tell he was going crazy trying not to cry again. “So I get to college.  I think, ‘nice!  This is gonna be so much better than high school!’ But when I go to join their volleyball team, they tell me I can’t play.”

 

Nico furrowed her eyebrows, about to say something, but before she could, he started giggling.

  
Nico stared at him with wide eyes as his giggle turned into a guffaw.  He laughed uncontrollably for what seemed like forever, then he shoved his face into his hands.

 

“I just… I don’t know what I’m going to do…,” he mumbled.

 

“I know what you mean,” Nico agreed idly.

 

“You do?” He snapped his head up.

 

“Well… kind of.”

 

He stared at her patiently.

 

She shifted in her seat, “I was really into school idols when I was a kid, so I decided I would be one in high school when I was like seven years old.  In my first year I started a school idol club with four other girls in my year.  Everything was fine until they all gave up on being an idol just because my training was too hard.” She huffed and crossed her arms.  “I didn’t give up though, I kept training - I put in  _ so much effort _ .  But it was all for nothing, you can see,” she gestured to the shop, “No one ever joined again, and now I’m working minimum wage in a coffee shop.”

 

The man furrowed his eyebrows at Nico’s story, “At least you’re working.”

 

“Are you not?”

 

He adjusted in his seat and took a sip of coffee, “I’m trying to find work, but no one wants to hire a twenty-three year old kid with no experience working.”

 

Nico drank the last bit of coffee in her cup and hummed.  She turned her head to the clock to see what time it was.  10:56 P.M.  She was supposed to close up at 10:30.

 

She stood up slowly, grabbing her coffee cup, “It was nice talking to you, but I have to close up soon or I’ll get yelled at.”

 

The man nodded.  He grabbed the now empty coffee cup and throwing it into the trash can.  He walked over to the door, and was about to leave before he looked over his shoulder, “Thanks for the coffee.”

  
And he left.


	2. Chapter 2

“You should have seen it, Maki, he was a mess!” Nico exclaimed while she was setting the chairs up around the tables.

“More so than you were?” Maki smirked as she wiped the counters down with a washcloth.

“Haha, very funny.” Nico walked up to the counter and propped her elbows up. “But seriously, I feel like we have some sort of connection! He came in right before I was about to clean up, and we talked for like thirty minutes! It was fate!” She exclaimed, drawing out her syllables to emphasize how earnest she was.

“And you don’t know his name?” Maki raised an eyebrow at her coworker.

“Names aren’t important!”

“Arguably one of the more important things about a person.”

“Whatever!” Nico huffed, “You’re working the counter today, right?”

Maki hummed a ‘yes’, and started putting on her apron - or trying to, at least. Her fingers kept slipping. She tied it around her neck, but was having trouble with the one around her waist.

Nico tried halfheartedly to suppress a giggle.

“Could you help me instead of just standing there laughing at me?” Maki pouted in a way that would have been unnoticable to anyone other than Nico.

Nico walked up and tied the apron into a cute, tight bow. She brushed Maki’s hair out of the way and tutted at the tie around her neck. “You can do better.” Nico untied the apron and retied it carefully.

“There,” she whispered, and put her chin on Maki’s shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Maki’s waist and stood with her in silence.

“We can’t keep going on like this, you know…,” Maki said, barely loud enough for Nico to hear.

“Why can’t we?”

Maki gently pushed Nico off of her and turned to face her, grabbing one of her hands. “It only makes things harder… more complicated,” she decided. “Especially if you now have some sort of feelings for this random guy you just met yesterday!”

Nico sighed and let go of Maki’s hand. As much as she loved being near her, spending time with her, hugging her, kissing her, she knew she was right. They had to preserve their friendship, and on-again, off-again wouldn’t help.

Nico turned away so she wouldn’t have to meet Maki’s gaze any longer, “Let’s just finish setting up.”

***

“I’m gonna go get lunch. The usual?” Nico asked Maki as she took off her apron.

“Yeah, if you could. Thanks,” Maki continued making a coffee for their only customer.

“No problem,” and with that, Nico left, leaving Maki alone to take care of the shop.

Maki handed the girl her coffee, who left without so much as a ‘thank you’. Maki groaned internally and rubbed her fingers against her temple. The shop was rarely busy on Thursdays, so Maki was able to cope easily with being the only barista on duty. Maki began to clean little spills and messes around the counter when the door’s bell grabbed her attention.

“Welcome!” She yelled across the room to the man who just walked in. He approached the counter quickly, with a sense of purpose, “What can I get for you?”

“Is Miss Yazawa here?” He asked.

Maki stared at him with wide eyes, “I’m sorry?”

“I talked to her last, night, and I wanted to find her again!”

“Ohh,” Maki realized this was the guy Nico had been droning on about earlier. “She’s not here right now, but if you’d like some coffee I could get you some!” She smiled.

The man frowned, then said, “Sure. Can I get a grande Caramel Macchiato?”

“Sure. What’s your name?”

“Oikawa.”

“Coming right up, Oikawa,” Maki smiled, and went to make his coffee. It didn’t take long, considering he was the only other one in the shop. “Here you go,” she handed Oikawa his coffee.

Oikawa looked down at his cup, and let out a chuckle. There was a number scribbled on it.  
“Is this your number, Ms. Nishikino?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s Nico-ch, er, it’s Yazawa’s number,” she fiddled with her hair, “I think you should call it if you get the chance.”

Oikawa smiled again. “Thank you for the coffee, make sure you tell - Nico, was it? - that I stopped by,” he smirked and left.

Not even a full minute after he left Nico walked into the store, “I think that’s my record shortest time going to get lunch, there was no line!”

“That’s great, Nico. Did you get my burger?”

“Yup! With extra tomatoes!” Nico smiled and handed her the bag after taking out her own cheeseburger.

“You know me so well,” Maki joked.

“Of course I do, I’m your best friend.”

“I don’t know if I would say that.”

“Hey!”

Nico smacked Maki’s arm lightly.

They sat down at one of the tables by the window and ate in a comfortable silence. After a few minutes Maki said, “Oikawa came by while you were gone.”

“Oikawa? Who’s that? Your girlfriend?” Nico teased.

“No,” Maki rolled her eyes, “It was the guy you were talking about this morning. I gave him your phone number.”

Nico’s eyes opened wide, “Why would you do that?”

“You were talking about him so much, didn’t you want to meet him again?” Maki raised an eyebrow at Nico who was now standing.

“I mean, yeah, but I told him a lot of personal stuff. It was kinda nice to just be strangers,” Nico mused.

“I hope you enjoyed being strangers while it lasted, because he said he would call you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that I have written so far, so there'll be a longer time in between chapters from now on :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I wrote another chapter!! Big thanks to Ninjaven for editing this for me <3

Nico sat on the couch with her legs draped over the armrest. She was texting away and giggling when Maki ripped the phone out of her hands.

“Hey! I was using that!” Nico sat up and pouted at Maki.

“You’ve been on it way too much recently. And you haven’t left the house other than work and school for almost a week!”

“I’m fine,” Nico said, trying to grab her phone back, but Maki held it out of her reach.

“Do you like Tooru?”

The question threw Nico for a loop. How did she feel about him? She liked talking to him, and the day he came in, soaked in the rain, she liked looking at him. “Well… he’s pretty hot?”

Maki sighed and handed Nico’s phone back to her, “You two need to discuss your relationship.”

“Why?” Nico raised an eyebrow. Sure, it’d be nice to see him again in person, but it’s also nice just being able to text each other their problems with semi-anonymity.

“Are you really content with just texting him? You should ask him out,” Maki suggested.

“Ask him out? Are you crazy? I don’t even know if I like him like that!” Nico blurted out, looking everywhere else in the room than in Maki’s eyes.

“Then ask him out as friends. Gauge how much you like him. Decide what you want your relationship to be,” Maki put plainly, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Nico mumbled mostly incoherently, but Maki was able to pick out the words ‘fine’ and ‘I’ll do it now’. Maki handed Nico her phone and watched as she opened the conversation with Tooru.

 _Hey, do you wanna get coffee sometime? Just as friends. My treat._ sent at 6:16 PM.

“Happy?” Nico looked at Maki, who looked rather pleased with herself.

“Now you wait for him to respond. Keep me updated!” Maki told her with a teasing tone, and went into her bedroom.

Nico stood staring at her phone for a few seconds, waiting for Tooru to respond, when the three dots appeared in the bottom left corner. For some reason, Nico was nervous. She doesn’t even know how she feels about Tooru, why should she be shaking so much? God, he’s taking such a long time to respond, what if he-

Her intrusive thoughts were cut off by Tooru’s response.

 _Sure. Let’s meet up at the Starbucks you work at tomorrow. Is 12:30 good for you?_ Sent at 6:19 PM.

Nico couldn’t help but smile. Why was she smiling so much? “Maki!” Nico called out and ran towards her bedroom, fully planning on making her help get ready in the morning.

***

Nico glanced down at her phone for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 12:27 PM. Did she come too early? She looked down and flattened her skirt. She was wearing a dark blue skirt with a floral pattern, a white blouse, a light, pink jacket, and sandals with a three inch heel. She looked around again, hoping this time she would see Tooru. She didn’t.

She groaned and looked at her phone again. 12:28 PM. She didn’t like waiting.

“Nico?” She heard a voice call out from a few feet away, and she looked up to see Tooru approaching.

“Hey, Tooru,” Nico said, leaning casually against the wall, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

When he saw that it was actually her, he broke into a jog, waving at her with a large smile on his face. “Have you been waiting long?” He asked.

“Not really,” She shrugged. Once he got close enough for Nico to fully see him, she scrunched up her face at his outfit. He was wearing light blue plaid shorts, a slightly darker blue flannel shirt tied around his waist, and a bright white polo. “We came to get coffee, didn't we? No point in staying out here,” Nico turned on her heel and walked inside. Tooru followed almost immediately.

Without thinking, Nico walked to the table they had sat at the first night they met. Nico sat down on the seat farthest from the door, and Tooru sat down across from her. Nico and Tooru stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few seconds. “Anyway. Coffee. What kind do you want?”

“Right. Vanilla bean frappe,” Tooru said.

Nico nodded and walked over to the counter to order. The line moved about as slowly as she expected it to on a Friday at 12:30. She tapped her foot and looked around the coffee shop. She pulled out her phone as she waited to momentarily distract her from her anxiety. She spared Tooru a quick glance and saw that he had done the same thing. When she looked closer, she realized he was texting. _Rude_ , she scrunched her eyebrows. After a little more than five minutes, she had managed to get them both coffee.

“Here you go,” Nico put the coffee in front of him as she went down to sit in her seat

“Thanks,” Tooru said as he watched Nico take the lid off of her cup. Nico used the green stick to stir the coffee slightly, trying to make sure it wasn't too hot for her to drink. She hadn't looked up in so long, when Tooru cleared his throat, Nico had almost forgotten he was there.

“So,” He started, making sure he had her attention, “You asked me out to coffee. Did you have anything you wanted to talk about, or were you just looking for an excuse to see my beautiful face?”

Nico _tsked_ , “More like see your beautiful ass,” she teased.

“I do have quite a nice ass, don't I?” He agreed.

“Definitely one of the better ones I've seen,” Nico mused sarcastically. They looked at each other for a second, before snickering uncontrollably.

Once they had managed to to get their laughing down to a stifled giggle every few seconds, Nico stared at Tooru. _He's really pretty_ , she thought to herself.

“Why, thank you,” Tooru smirked, “You're really pretty too.”

“Shit.”

He gasped, “So vulgar!”

Nico rolled her eyes. “What are you, six years old?”

Tooru giggled again. He seemed to like giggling. It was almost endearing.

Nico pushed the coffee cup back and forth between her hands. “Sorry for asking you out like this all with such short notice.”

“It's no problem,” Tooru smiled, “I mean, I'd be crazy to turn down free coffee, right?”

“True,” Nico nodded, “You know, since I've worked here so long, the coffee was practically free for me too.”

“Hmm,” Tooru hummed, nodding as he took a sip from his coffee, clearly enjoying the warm richness. “But seriously, did you have something you wanted to talk about?”

Nico looked at him out of the side of her eyes. _He's pushy._

She weighed her options.

_Fuck it._

“My roommate, Maki, – you met her a few days ago – she was yelling at me to talk to you in person. She's been complaining that we can't actually be friends if we don't see each other.”

Tooru furrowed his eyebrows, “Why does she care so much about our relationship?”

Nico sighed, “Well... we've kind of been dating in an on-again, off-again way the past few months, and she decided that we need to end it permanently.”

“Oh,” Tooru frowned, “Did you not want to break up with her?”

Nico shook her head, “We went to the same high school. I'm two years older than her, but we've been dating since her second year. I never wanted the on-again, off-again. I mean, I'm sure she didn't either,” Nico released a drawn out sigh. “I really do love her. It just happened that way.” Nico lowered her gaze, staring out the window at a car pulling out of the drive through. “I still wish we'd done it differently...” she muttered inaudibly.

“That really sucks,” Tooru put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, breaking her out of her pensive mood.

“I mean, I kind of knew this would happen eventually, but I always felt like we would sort through our shit and stay together. Forever.”

Tooru shifted in his seat so he was leaning back. He held his cup in front of him, “So.... You didn't answer my question.”

“I'm getting there,” Nico snapped. She moved around in her seat, trying to find a comfy way to sit. “She wants me to 'get back out there', so to speak. She says it's because she cares about me. She already made an account on one of those dating websites.”

Tooru raised one of his eyebrows, “So this is a date?”

“No! Can't you read? I said in the text 'just as friends'!” Nico stiffened.

Tooru laughed, “Now, now. I know, it's hard to be in love with someone as beautiful as me, but -”

Nico snorted, “Please. I'm not in love with you.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Really? I'm demiromantic,” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Demiromantic?”

“It means I'm only romantically attracted to, or 'in love', with someone after knowing them for a while,” She explained easily.

“Okay, let me guess then," He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them quickly and held up his finger in an _a-ha!_ motion, "Bisexual?”

“Yup,” Nico nodded, “Why aren't you assuming full on lesbian?”

Tooru held his hand under his chin in deep thought, “Well, your ex probably knows your sexuality, right? I mean, you've been dating for a while, she should. And she tried to set you up with me, a guy. That means you have to like guys and girls!” He exclaimed triumphantly.

“Such a detective,” Nico laughed, “So what about you, then? Let me guess... gay. You seem like a homo to me.”

Tooru shook his head, “Nope. Cishet guy right here,” He jabbed at his chest with his thumb.

“Ah! So boring!”

“I know, I know,” Tooru nodded sadly.

They sat in silence for a few seconds. Nico twisted her cup in her hands, but it wasn't warm to the touch anymore.

“So...,” Tooru started. Nico studied the handwriting of whoever wrote “Nico” on it in sharpie. The “i” wasn't dotted. Don't look at him.

“So....” Nico pursed her lips, switching her gaze to the right of where Tooru was sitting.

“Wanna head back to my place?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
